You'll be Right Here With me
by KiiroDesu
Summary: Aoi in-love with Tatsuma-chan! Well, in the anime, you'll never know.. But in here, it's totally great!, read please and review for it!
1. Unlucky Misfortune

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MAJIN OR ANY OF THAT SHOW! PURELY FAN-MADE!!**

_JUST E-MAIL OR REVIEW ME, IF YOU WISH TO HAVE YOU HELPED WITH YOUR STORIES!! -__  
_

* * *

**--UN-Luck Day--**

* * *

_Morning. Aoi got started working on their homework. Why morning? She crammed because of overdue to school work._

_And she also helped Sakurai and Kyoko on their upcoming play._

"Whew, so this is like to be a very irresponsible student! How can Kyouichi-san hold this?"

_She said, while packing her things up and got ready for school. While packing, She suddenly bumped on a picture frame of_

_she and Hiyuu._

"This is a premonition. My aunt says there will be something unusual that's going to happen if that thing just fell and it broke. But, hmm, what

do you know? maybe the un-lucky day for others is a LUCKY day for me!"

_Scurrying outside, she left for school.

* * *

_

**--At school--**

* * *

_While walking, Aoi-sama noticed Sakurai-chan and Daigo-kun on one of the trees in their courtyard. She accompanied them._

"Hey Aoi-chan, how's your day?" Sakurai asked.

"Fine, but creepy." Aoi replied.

"Is there something happened?" Sakurai told her.

"It wasn't that something happened, it was something that just GOING to happen." She answered.

"Oh, can we talk about it?" Daigo-kun interrupted.

"Nah, i'll just talk on you guys after science classes, and, you got your homeworks? miss Maria will check them today." Aoi-chan said, running.

_Daigo-kun and Sakurai-chan were curious and suspicious at Aoi-chan's attitude today._

"Shall we go inside our room yet, Daigo-sama?" Sakurai said.

"S-sure!"Daigo exclaimed.

* * *

**--Inside their science classes--**

* * *

_Aoi-chan looked left and right, searching for Hiyuu-kun, and she can't concentrate on her work. Then suddenly, the door flew open;_

"Hiyuu-kun!" exclaimed Aoi-chan.

"Where have you been sleeping beauty?" their teacher, Maria asked.

Hiyuu-chan did not answer...

"Well, I think you may have your lunch break now.."Maria announced.

* * *

**--At the courtyard--**

* * *

"I think something wrong must be going on here." Kyoko-chan said.

"Yeah, it's Aoi-chan who started. Then me, I got a zero on our seatwork today."Sakurai-san answered.

"Maybe we and Aoi-kun will be having a talk later after the library, can't we?" Kyoko-san asked.

"Oh, and I'm in it too!"Daigo-kun shouted.

"Too loud, then we could eat some ramen afterwards!"Kyouichi-san interrupted.

"Guys, were not talking about that. We're just going to talk to her now. There's lots of time we got for

lunch break."Sakurai-chan insisted.

"Operation serious talk, here we go!" Kyoko-chan said.

_Kyouichi spotted Tatsuma-kun behind the tree, then he asked him,_

"I noticed some of you, not some, but MOST of you feels unlucky this day huh? What on earth

is happening today!?" Kyouichi-san exclaimed.

_Tatsuma-kun moved a little, dodging Kyouichi-san's fists when he was about to tap him at the back._

"Good dodge, Tatsuma-kun, but it won't help. Just tell me all the problems you had." Kyouichi-san asked

him, with a kooky grin over his face.

"Later night, I and Kisaragi-san will be having a battle at the wallshrine near the school." He answered.

"Hah? Do the Kisaragi's had a shrine? When do they? And why? What for?" Kyouichi-san asked.

"For a very unreasonable reason." Tatsuma-kun said, frowning.

"And what's that?! Come on tell me!!!!!" Kyouichi-kun asked, very impatient.

"You'll soon find out, Kyouichi-san. Soon. And that soon, we'll be today. Later night."

_(me: Kyouichi thinks he's weird...!)_

"Oh, I'm not that impatient, I can wait. But after it, tell me okay?"Kyouichi-san demanded.

"Of course!"Tatsuma-kun said, now smiling.

_(me: bah! I can't understand Hiyuu-chan! before he was frowning, but now, smiling??! But_

_blame me, I'm the one who made this right??....heheh...)

* * *

_

**A moment later, at the Kisaragi shrine..**

* * *

_When Tatsuma-kun arrived at the shrine, Kisaragi-kun was already there._

"Hello, I never thought that you're going to arrive here. BEFORE me." Tatsuma-kun greeted.

"Hm, shall we start yet?" Kisaragi-kun asked.

"So, this is how it must be.."

"That is how it MUST be..!"

_Kisaragi-kun made the first move. He used a sword as a weapon. And as for Tatsuma-kun, his fists as usual._

_Aoi-chan arrived, for she was late and she can't stop them now._

"I arrived late. It's hopeless." Aoi-chan said.

_Hiyuu-kun saw Aoi-chan, when he was about to run towards her, Kisaragi-kun made his final attack. But, luckily, he had dodged it_

_by his fist, yet he had a wound on his arm._

"Aoi-kun! Get out of here! You may get yourself hurt!" Hiyuu-chan said, concerned.

"No! Stop it! I'm going to decide!" Aoi-chan commanded.

"Too late, we're in it!" Kisaragi-kun said.

_Tatsuma-kun was to busy fighting that he wasn't able to see Kisaragi-kun. The only thing he knew was that Kisaragi-san's sword was_

_pointing at Aoi-chan._

"Stop it! I'm tired of losing someone I love!" Tatsuma-chan said.

"Hiyuu-kun. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay..." Aoi-chan insisted and trying to convince him.

"So, who will be the one you will chose, hmmm?" Kisaragi-kun asked.

_There was a complete silence at the moment._

"No one will talk??! Right!" Kisaragi-kun said, wanting Tatsuma-chan to take the move.

_Kisaragi-kun was about to take the last move on Aoi-kun, Tatsuma-chan moved fast as he could, pushed Aoi-chan,_

_left her fall to the ground, yet then, she was safe at last. But as she leaned over to look what the situation is right at the moment,_

"Hiyuu-kun!" was the only word she could say. It's too late.

* * *

Mwahahahah, I left a cliffhanger!! Is it true? Tatsuma-chan, has feeling over Aoi-kun? And why in the world would Kisaragi kill Aoi-sama?

Mehehehe, just R&R, and the next chapter will be released in a few days....just days...don't be impatient..

-Ereena-chan


	2. Mysterious Miss

**YEAH RIGHT, THE SECOND CHAPTER. ISN'T IT GREAT I HAVE THIS PUBLISHED?? MWAHAHAH!**

**WOW, I GUESS WE''LL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PREVIOUS AND THE NEXT.. READ!!!

* * *

**

_...It was too late, Kisaragi-kun has his sword on Hiyuu-chan's back, Aoi-chan couldn't help but express a mixed feelings._

_Both dropping thousands of tears, and a ferocious anger within Kisaragi-kun, who hurted Aoi-chan's dearest friend._

"Hisui-san! You better....!"

"Can't help...I am already **in** it!"

_Kisaragi-kun ran away, leaving the two behind. With Aoi-chan, crying over her VERY best friend._

"Hiyuu-kun? You okay?" said Aoi-chan with **LOTS** of concern.

_Tatsuma-kun moved a little, to show that he was okay._

"Wait here, I'll just call Komaki and the others."

_But as Aoi-chan was going to walk away, Tatsuma-kun reached out for her hand and placed a phone on her palm._

_Aoi-chan was shocked._

"Great keeping things handy." said Aoi-chan, smiling a little. This made them somehow a rainbow shine in their hearts.

_As the time came that, Komaki and the others were already there, they also had brought Maiko along them, they first_

_tended Tatsuma-chan and Aoi-san's cuts and wounds._

"Is Hiyuu-kun okay?" Komaki-chan asked Maiko-san.

"A little percent okay, a little not." Maiko-chan said, sadly.

_While they knew that everyone is fine, they left for home and to take care of each other.

* * *

_

**--In Aoi-chan's apartment--**

* * *

"Umm, everyone? You could leave us already now. Tatsuma-kun would be fine if you'll give him some time to rest and for his woundsto be healed." Aoi-chan said.

"But would it be better if Komaki-chan would accompany you?" Kyoko-san insisted.

"No. It's my duty. After all, it's my fault. I shouldn't have let them fight over me."Aoi-chan said.

"Yeah, it's because you're a total loser, you can't even stop them!" Kyouichi-san told her, furiously.

"Horaiji-kun, you shouldn't blame Aoi-sama for acting like that. It wasn't her fault either." Komaki-chan said.

"Yeah, after all, she did her best to make....the, ummm.." Kyoko-chan said, not completing her speech.

"The what? The stupidity of making the life of Hiyuu-kun in danger?? How could you do this to him. And to us?"Kyouichi told her. still blaming her.

"You could leave already.." Aoi-chan said in dismay.

"Are you sure you two are...."

"Komaki. Please. We're fine, don't worry. I can take care of myself and Hiyuu-kun. It's alright." Aoi-chan said.

_While walking, Sakurai-san couldn't help but get worried about Aoi-chan's case, and anger at Kyouichi-san's way of talking._

_When Kyoko-san noticed Komaki-kun's behavior, she couldn't help but **ask** her._

"Sakurai-san? Is there a problem?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes. Not just a problem. It's a BIG problem." Komaki-chan said, looking a mad look at Kyouichi-san.

_She suddenly threw her clenched fists into Kyoichi-san's face, Still then, he eluded Komaki-san's attack. _*note: eluded: dodged; avoid.*_  
_

"W-what's your problem, girl?!" Kyouichi-sama asked, insulted.

"My problem?!, You wanna know my problem? It's you Horaiji-kun! A moment before this, you totally shocked Aoi-chan by telling her that she was THAT stupid. Well, after all, it was YOU!" Sakura-chan exclaimed, aggravated.

_There was a long, long silence. Kyoko-chan tried to break it._

"Uhh, maybe we could get some ramen! The shops' near here." Kyoko-san dirupted.

"I'm going home." Kyouichi-san turned away.

"Fine, and no one's gonna stop you right?!, Mr. hard-headed, WARFREAK!"

"Oh, so long Ms. I-knew-more-than-you!"

_They said at each other, splitting into different directions. Only Kyoko-san was left._

"No one would ever turn away nor say no to the delicious ramen. Well, maybe I could get myself one!" Kyoko-chan said, departing from her place and

onto the ramen shop nearby.

* * *

**--In the ramen shop--**

* * *

_Kyoko-san had herself treated a nice, warm, delicious good-tasting ramen._

"Mmmm! This one tasted great! Too bad though, that no one in the group accepted my invitation! Kyoko-chan said, eating.

_While she was busy eating, a girl came to her table and asked her. Kyoko-chan was very surprised at her question._

"You're Kyoko-san right?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I am, who in the world are you??!" Kyoko-chan talked back, annoyed.

"I'm new here at your neighborhood, and my name is Korashima Dainori. But you can only call me Miss Korashima." she said.

"The word "**MISS"** must be included??" Kyoko-chan asked.

"Yes. **MUST** be." Ms. Korashima-chan agreed.

(me: don't get annoyed if I called her as a miss, 'COZ SHE SAYS SO!!)

"May I eat with you?" Kora-san asked.

"Sure, sure, (_even if I don't like you from the start!_)."Kyoko-chan thought.

* * *

**--At Aoi-chan's house--**

* * *

_Aoi-san was taking care of Hiyuu-kun, when there was a knock on the door._

"Come in." Misato-san said, knowing the person who visited her.

"Aoi-kun??" Sakurai-san greeted.

"Oh, Komaki-chan, good to see you. What's the matter?"

"I had a long talk with Horaiji-kun." She said.

"What did he tell you? Something about me?" Aoi-chan said.

"Besides that he screamed, yelled and shouted at me, he also said sometimes you **are** annoying."Sakurai-chan answered.

"That man is a totally crazy."

"And a total **IDIOT**!!" Komaki-chan said.

_Sakurai-chan observed the household. It was very cold, yet gloomy, and she really CARED for what her bestfriend and her bestfriends' another FRIEND'S situation at the moment.._

"Umm, Aoi-kun? How is Hiyuu-kun's situation?" Komaki-chan asked, with concern.

"Oh, him? He's in my room, still lying. Unconcious." Aoi-chan forenamed.

"Okay. Well, I'll leave right now."

"Sure Komaki-chan."

_"Take care Misato-kun."_

_Then Komaki-chan bid her goodbye.

* * *

_

--Back to the ramen shop--

* * *

"Whaaat??!" Kyoko-chan exclaimed.

"Please? Just one day if you please?" Miss Kora-san asked.

"No, no, no **FREAKING WAY!!! **Kyouichi's **MINE ONLY!!**" Kyoko-chan screamed.

"Oh, let us see tomorrow. If you will accept my favor, I'll give you a free membership card in this shop. And you can get ramen anytime you want!" Ms. Korashima told her.

"Do I look like a easy-to-accept-invitations-girl to you??" Kyoko-chan said,

"Uhh, no..."

"THAT'S RIGHT! NO!!" Kyoko-chan exclaimed.

"Calm down girl, it's just a favor, and if you don't like, I will..."

"And I would call this little conversation, **OVER!!** Get out of the way, damn you!" Kyoko-chan said.

_With the costumers and the waiters looking on her, Tohno-san walked out of the shop as fast as she could to ran away from the strange "Miss Korashima."_

* * *

Well, this is not _the end_, guys.

Who's Ms. Korashima?? And she would like to have Kyouichi-san as **HER** _boyfriend?!_ Bah! The only girl I knew who **OWNS** Horaiji-kun is Kyoko-chan! NO ONE ELSE DOES!!!

And how could Misato-chan handle her situation if Hiyuu-kun is, you know, no well..Well, I hate him to be in THAT way but, it's what I said so, so it's gonna be that way!..

Anyway, **besided screaming**, just I say, did anyone liked my story? Not just the first chapter. Eh??

Just **R&R**,and wait for the upcoming, MORE upcoming chapters **(mwahahahaha)** !!! good reading errr...day!


	3. Sweet Guilt

**DISCLAIMER: (IM TIRED OF TYPING THIS BUT, YOU ALREADY KNEW IT) FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MAJIN OR ANY PART OF THAT SHOW/ANIME....**

* * *

"Sweet Guilt"

* * *

_While Aoi was busy tending Hiyuu-chan's wounds, ger cellular phone rang. It was Komaki-chan._

"Yes? What's it Sakurai-kun? Really?" Aoi-chan asked.

"Yeah, Anko-chan said. It was and invitation and all of us were invited. Are you coming or what?" Komaki-san told her.

"Komaki-chan, I'd love too but, I have a responsibility here. You know I can't leave....."

"Your darling Hiyuu?" Komaki-san teased her.

"Sakurai! It's not, also, I'll be attending the council meeting for our upcoming play.

"Oh, okay. Suit yourself. But if you're available, just go to Kyoko-chan's home okay?" Komaki-chan insisted.

"Sure. Bye"

_After Aoi-chan put the cellphone down, giving a heavy sigh, she turned to see what Hiyuu-chan's condition right that moment, surprised to see his eyes open._

"Thank God you're okay! How do you feel?" Aoi-chan consulted him.

"I'm okay." Hiyuu-kun answered back.

_Aoi-chan was very glad, indeed because Hiyuu-kun is now awake. This made her heart beat faster. And blush too._

"Umm, Misato-san?" Hiyuu-kun said.

"Why? Anything you like?" Aoi-chan said.

"Maybe I could go home now? Am I bothering you?" Tatsuma-san requested.

"Umm, in your condition, I'm sorry to say no..but"

"it's okay if it's a no. And besides, I would be glad to help you here whenever I already feel a little better.' Hiyuu-kun insisted.

"If you insist. Okay. It's only for your own good. Go get some rest." Aoi-kun said, face about to turn red.

* * *

**Somewhere down the road

* * *

**

_Kyouichi-san and Daigo-kun were talking._

"Daigo-kun, let's go at the Kisaragi antique shop. I'll have a little talk with him" Kyouicji-san told him.

"Are you cazy? He nearly killed your best friend!" Daigo-kun warned.

"Who? Tatsuma-kun? Ah, that guy. It's nothing, I am not there myself when that fight happened. He wouldn't know." Kyouichi-san said.

"You're of a bit confident, what did you eat?"

"As usual, ramen.!"

_And they both walked, until they reached the Kisaragi antique shop.

* * *

_

**In Kyoko-chan's home**

* * *

_She was busy looking at her and Kyouichi-san's picture at her camera._

"Ah! Horaiji-kun! You're so cute! If I could be with you always, you're gonna like me!" She dreamed.

"In your dreams, little miss dreamer!"

"Kora-san. Why in the world are you here?! How'd you get in my room?!" Anko-san said, furious.

"Oh, you forget the "miss'' already. Geez, the teenagers now are so..."

"Don't you dare touch one of my things, what am I saying, GET OUT!" Kyoko-chan requested no, DEMANDED.!

"Okay, as you say, little miss dreamer!." Miss Kora-san said, insulting her.

"Grrrrr, Miss I-kow-all-things!! Damn it! She had earned lots of points for that!" Kyoko-chan shouted.

_Anyway, after that haggard yelling and freaking out, she went back to get her camera and daydream all day..(what a total freak!)

* * *

_

**Back at the Kisaragi antique shop...

* * *

**

"Tell me, what do you want from Misato-kun?!" Kyouichi demanded him.

"I just wanted to test her if she really cared for that guy. I only told Hiyuu-kun were fighting over the girl it's not because I wanted for her to be mine, It's because that I really wanted to know if Aoi-sama LOVED him.

"Damn you, now look what have you done, you made Tatsuma-kun suffer, you don't contented with that so you included Aoi-san in your damn intention!" Kyouichi-san told him

_This made Kisaragi-kun a bit guilty._

"Kyouichi-san, let's go now, you have work to do." Daigo-kun reminded him.

"No, I won't get out of here until I got an information of...."

"Horaiji-kun. That thin is over. And even if you gathered information of whatever that is, it's useless." Daigo-kun pleaded him.

"Daigo-kun is right Kyouichi, you may now leave my shop." Kisaragi-kun told them.

_While nearing the door, Kyouichi-san banged the door closed, at the same time, saying _"Damn it, I'm coming back! Mark my words, Kisaragi-kun!"

* * *

**At Aoi-kun's home**

* * *

_While sweeping the floor, for there was a long silence, and since it was a hot afternoon, she entered her room, where Hiyuu-kun was. She got a handkerchief from her drawer and sat on the bed to wipe away Hiyuu-kun's sweat on his forehead, while doing this, Tatsuma-kun woke up, seeing what Aoi-chan was doing. _Aoi-chan noticed this.

"Oh, you're awake." --Noticing what their position was, with their eyes closing, and their lips were almost touching, Tatsuma-kun kissed Aoi-chan. (me: OMG! this is waht I liked most!) And Aoi-san hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, Hiyuu-kun, letting you fight with Kisaragi-san. Because of me, you're wounded all over." She said, crying.

_Tatsuma-chin comforted her._

"It's alright, sometimes in life, there had to be a lot pain, sacrificing needed, to get what you want. And the thing you wanted is to be with me right?

_Aoi-chan was shocked, knowing that Hiyuu-kun knew all her dreams and wishes._

"And thank you for taking care for me. I promise to give all my best to pay that." Hiyuu-kun said.

"No, it's alright if you don't. As long as, YOU'RE RIGHT HERE WITH ME.....

* * *

YAAAAAAAAHH! It's great isn't it? I like this chapter, Especially, the last scene! I wonder what position are they right now. (BAD THOUGHTS! STOP IT!!)  
I know this was kinda short one, but it made me curious, haven't you liked it, do you??...

Sorry, anywy, just R&R (again!) the next chapter will be taking long, since it was our vacation, and guess what, I GRADUATED!! I'm gonna be in highschool next year.

Wish me luck! Thanks for reviewing, especially Lightning and Noctis, You really cheered me up. I'll try my best to upload my stories sooner!!...

--Ereena-chan


End file.
